Tyler Taylor
'Tyler Tiller Taylor '(Born May 31, 1975) Is an American-German man who used to be rich, but after Rashida left him, it all went to shit. he pretty much looks like Al from toy story, wearing light blue instead of red, and with a Bushy moustache instead of a beard. Childhood Tyler was born in Westbrook, Maine on May 31, 1975 to Scott Taylor, the son of a carpenter, who in turn was the son of congressman Herbert G. Taylor (1889 - 1964). and Maryanne Taylor (nee Schubert), who was the daughter of a Nazi who escaped after WWII. He was born with the older siblings, Jake Taylor (Age 1), and Karl Taylor (Age 5), he may or may not have a lost twin sister named Tyra Taylor, who may also be Tyra Banks. a younger brother, Justin Taylor, was born in 1976. and Tyler is not to be confused with his evil counterpart, Taylor Tyler. The Taylor family moved to Portland in 1981, but not much of Tyler's childhood is known. He met his future wife Rashida in 1985, and they married 10 years later. Non-childhood During his time of marriage to Rashida, Tyler encountered a rival, Rashida's father Munjar. When he was married, he moved upstate and got a job as the head planner for the Northern Maine Railway System. He got very rich and visited India on numerous occasions. In 2002 he had a son LeShaun Taylor, and a daughter, Marlene Taylor, in 2011. Then It Happened. In 2013, Tyler and Rashida got into their worst, biggest, and first fight in years. it ended in the divorce of the two. but to win her back, he bet Shigeru Miyamoto he could beat the original mario game without getting one death. He almost did it. but right before Tyler beat world 8-4. Miyamoto pulled the classic "Look! a butterfly!" trick, despite the two being ''inside. ''Tyler fell for it, and lost everything, his house, his job, his Tens and Thousands of Dollars, EVERYTHING. As a result, he moved in with his cousin Ben, and his brother Justin's numerous attempts at keeping him poor (in an act of jealousy) turned him into an insane Manchild, who spent his time coming up with near-daily plots to get his ex-wife back with him. Manchildhood Tyler moved into his cousin's lower floor room that they never used, and began creating youtube videos out of bordem, he slowly degraded into a manchild crazed to get his wife Rashida back. from riding Kingda Ka five times in a row, to running for president of the united states in 2016. little did he know, none of these plans, if succeeded, would actually impress Rashida, and also, they were set up by Justin to fail. these days he looks for a job and tries to get his life set straight again, he went on Jeopardy in June 2018, and Justin was there. he ended up winning, getting half the questions right, and Tyler did so bad in the end that not only did he not win money, but he had to pay $8,000 dollars to even appear on the televised brodcast. He also went on family feud around the same time, and the Taylor family won. Not a dweller It's a common misconception that Tyler is a Basement Dweller, but in reality, he is quite the opposite. Although he does live in a lower floor of someone else's home, and is childish, a true Dweller would never put himself into society, something Tyler often attempts.